1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tableware sterilizing and drying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tableware dryer, as shown in TW Utility Model No. M366989, dries tableware by heating. The tableware is merely placed in the dryer without being flipped over. It is frequently only upper surface of the tableware is heated and dried. Other surfaces of the tableware may still be moistened, especially in that the tableware is stacked up. In addition, if another sterilizing device is provided in the dryer, the tableware can hardly be sterilized completely.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.